Roberto Rylan
Maybe I just don't like you. Ever think about that? Now go bug someone else. There's work to be done!" --Roberto Rylan Roberto Rylan is a supporting character in the continuing Legends of Altmar campaign. He is one of the sailors aboard the Shady Goat, the ship Alia traveled to Vice on. During the adventure he assisted the crew in escaping many perils. Biography Because Roberto plays his cards fairly close to his chest, not much is known about his background. However he is a Gibaltan and it is likely he completed some sort of service with the Gibaltan army. He also at one point obtained a matchlock pistol that he implied he looted from a dead man's corpse. Eventually he joined Captain Marco's crew serving as a deckhand, where he stayed for several years. ''Bad Tidings'' Roberto first met Alia when she stowed away as a passenger aboard the Shady Goat. He assisted the crew while they battled Viking raiders, and shot one of them in the head with his pistol. He also helped to fight off the glacial kraken. When the crew touched down by the frozen island he stayed behind and helped Marco and Fabi set up camp, while Alia and Delyin explored the island. When they returned he made fun of Delyin for her obvious feelings for Alia, before Marco told him to knock it off. He helped Alia and the rest of the crew subdue Fabi the next morning when he attacked Alia for not saving his brother. He then assisted her as she attempted to save his leg, astonished at her medicinal skills. He apologized to her for being so rude to her before and shook her hand before she departed the ship in Vice. Personality Roberto tries to keep to himself most of the time and doesn't like to be bothered. He can come off as standoffish and is somewhat hesitant to trust outsiders, like many Gibaltans. However he is genuinely a nice man, if it does take some time for him to warm up to a new person. He has a crude sense of humor and likes to mess with his friends, but does try to take others' feelings into account. Overall he's a good man who just wants to be left to his own devices. Relationships Marco DeWitt Roberto is a loyal crew member aboard Marco's ship. He considers Marco to be a fine and worthy captain and trusts him to make the right decision. He also counts on Marco to let him know when he's crossed the line, as he sometimes has a hard time with new people. Marco sees him as reliable and trustworthy subordinate and is proud to have him aboard. Delyin Adlam Roberto sees Delyin as a little sister. He would never admit it to her, but he is very protective of her and considers her one of his few and closest friends. After a year of working together under Captain Marco, they trust each other implicitly and have formed a close bond. Alia Ashfeld Roberto was rude and standoffish to Alia when they first met and had few kind words for her. However over time after she proved herself as a fighter, he slowly began to trust her and even made friends with her. He considers her worthy of respect and as such became much more friendly with her. Appearances *Threat From Beyond **Forbidden Knowledge *Bad Tidings **Revelations Trivia *Roberto is the first character to introduce a PC to gunpowder *Roberto scored a critical hit with his firearm, dealing enough damage to instantly kill a Viking elite Category:Characters Category:Bad Tidings Characters Category:Gibaltan Characters